Les sept Démons
by Ellya'h
Summary: Une odeur de sang et de chair pourrissante. Insupportable. Une odeur de mort. Intolérable. Une odeur de cadavre, cloîtré dans le coffre sombre d'une voiture volée et qui hurle de la seule façon qui lui reste. Increvable. Mello et Matt doivent fuir la Wammy's House. UA. (prologue/chapitre 1 modifiés)
1. Avant-propos

**Oyé oyé !**

**Résumé (UA)**

2009. Light se tourne toujours les pouces dans son monde pourri. Une fiction sur Death Note... sans Death Note. On y vient : L étant toujours en activité, les orphelins de la Wammy's House n'ont donc pas eu à aller faire son boulot. Ils ont continué leurs études, les tensions se sont amplifiées, la tumeur bourdonnante a finalement éclaté. Il y a un mort, un détective, deux de ses successeurs en fuite, et surtout beaucoup de questions. On saupoudre de théories du complot...

**Rating (M)/Sujets abordés**

J'avais mis T mais il faut que je sois sincère, cette fiction :

-Contient des scènes de pure boucherie, c'est une deathfic, et les personnages y sont en outre psychologiquement torturés. J'assume totalement, et je ne pense pas faire de l'horreur pour de l'horreur, mais ce sera à vous d'en juger.

-Peut contenir des traces de : gros mots, références arbitraires aux jeux vidéo, à l'art, à la religion, gore, DROOOOGUES (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ, amour plus ou moins charnel et potentiellement (pas) hétérosexuel,...

-Offense potentiellement à peu près toutes les nations/religions/groupes de personnes dont elle parle. Les stéréotypes m'amusent beaucoup. J'aime les amerloques, rosbifs, frisés et autres bouffeurs de couscous ou de grenouilles, allez pas croire, j'ai juste l'amour vache.

Mes sincères excuses à tous ceux qui ont des connaissances en électronique/médecine/criminalité internationale (tu fais flipper lecteur) : ce que j'écris est du gros bullshit les 3/4 du temps.

**Blablatage**

Bonbonbon.

Ca y est.

A nouveau, je fais page blanche, ce sera encore différent de la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, quand je mettrais un chapitre en ligne, je n'y toucherai plus jamais-jamais, si ce n'est pour corriger des fautes d'orthographe (c'est qu'à force de réviser des détails, on ne voit plus la grosse bête).

Je suis perfectionniste, maniaque, obsessive, ce n'est pas mon secret le mieux gardé ;_; (je suis la seule à aimer faire du tri, sérieusement ? Hein ? Dites ?) Le problème d'une longue fiction c'est qu'on revient fatalement en arrière en se disant "Et si j'avais fait..." et les révisions peuvent durer éternellement : l'histoire est là, elle a une chronologie claire mais lorsqu'il s'agit de l'écrire, c'est toujours le même refrain : _Que faut-il dire, décrire, omettre à ce moment là_ _? _Il y a littéralement une infinité de choix dans la narration, c'est à rendre dingue. Disons : je n'ai juste pas l'habitude. Et si j'écrivais à l'aveuglette, azy la belle quasi-crackfic que j'vous pondrais.

Je publie directement le prologue (complètement différent, plutôt long mais exhaustif) et le chapitre 1 (modifié), la suite viendra dans très peu de temps.

**Voilà, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira... :)**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Des sons de cloches filaient à travers les tympans de Matt.

Il scrutait les alentours à la recherche du satané bâtiment qui émettait ce son, et songeait avec empathie que ce devait être ce que ressentaient les personnages de dessins-animés -pardon, de _cartoons_- lorsqu'ils passaient un torchon entre leurs deux oreilles. Ce même roulement de cervelle qui se cogne sur toutes les parois de son crâne, le frictionne et le chauffe... Cette foutue migraine ! Il était incapable de se figurer la provenance de cette cloche, c'en était agaçant. Ce pouvait être celle d'une Eglise -il y en avait tant par ici qu'il aurait pu confondre une chapelle avec une boulangerie. Ce pouvait aussi simplement être un mécanisme de défense contre tous les piaillements qui empestaient les alentours. Une pure invention de son cerveau d'autiste irrité, qui décidément emmagasinait trop d'informations inutiles à la seconde.

Il aurait voulu que l'on fasse plaisir à tous ces lambdas et qu'on balance des cornets de frites -excusez, des_ potatoes_- à l'autre bout de la ville pour qu'ils y courent et arrêtent de suivre la même trajectoire que lui dans les hasards des rues marchandes. Pas qu'il les détestait, au contraire : leur existence le remplissait d'indifférence, totalement, mais il était incapable de les oublier. Pas un seul. Il aurait pu faire une description précise de chacun de ceux qu'il a croisé du regard depuis qu'il avait entamé sa marche. De la fille avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cerises jusqu'aux chaussettes Batman d'un homme d'affaire au pantalon trop court. _Bloody hell. _C'était dans ces moments qu'il était bien heureux de porter des goggles teintées : tout le monde avait cette même figure orange et en plissant les yeux, ils disparaissaient presque dans une masse uniforme.

Toujours était-il que cette surcharge le pesait puisqu'en contrepartie, il aurait été incapable de dire dans quelle rue il venait de tourner, ou même simplement ce qu'il faisait là. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se lever et de boire une tasse de thé avant que Mello ne le traîne hors de leur appartement en lui expliquant la situation comme on agite une lampe-torche dans le brouillard, ou en lui rappelant.

Une unique pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit : il n'avait jamais aimé le thé avant d'emménager dans ce pays. Il s'était découvert un chauvinisme britannique, ou plutôt une raison légitime de s'offusquer contre tout ce qui formait les USA, et qui voulait l'envahir jusque dans les mots qu'il choisissait.

- Tu sais ce qui va nous trahir un jour ?

Tâche noire parmi les hommes, la fine carrure de Mello trottait devant lui en claquant ses chaussures cirée à petits talons, les gigots et le torse moulés dans un cuir pimpant, une tablette de chocolat à la main comme extension naturelle de son corps. Il faillit répondre en toute sincérité : _une infinité de choses_, puisque c'était là le but premier de Mello, laisser connaître la paternité de ses actes pour paraître invulnérable.

- Ta coupe de cheveux ? répliqua-t-il plutôt, qui sentait une blague pleine d'amertume lui poindre à la figure, mais il était on ne peut plus sérieux. On te reconnaîtrait à des kilomètres.

Il tripotait la grosse chaîne qui servait de ceinture et pendait à son jean large, abîmé et strié. Il portait un débardeur foncé aux épaules larges, et son sac à dos aux bretelles détendues lui frappait l'arrière-train comme celui d'un lycéen flegmatique. Matt y songeait une nouvelle fois : un type appelé Leonardo Wilhelm DiCaprio avait eu la même coupe. Belle gueule de sale gosse et ambitieux, à la différence près que là où l'un avait tout Hollywood collé au derrière, l'autre n'avait que le plus célèbre détective au monde.

- Je pensais plutôt à la tronche que tu tires dès que ta peau entre en contact avec le Soleil. Il faut y mettre un peu d'enthousiasme si on veut être pris au sérieux.

Soupir. Mello, c'était un peu l'Abbé Pierre qui lance des petits cailloux sur des sans-abris, tire sur l'ambulance et viole l'infirmière. Que de bons sentiments, vraiment. Il n'avait pas tort, pas totalement, si ce n'est que le Soleil était un astre plutôt sympathique selon lui, on ne pouvait lui reprocher d'éclairer tous ces visages ingrats, rendus dégoulinants par la chaleur. Le problème, le vrai, c'était ce trop plein d'informations, son crâne sur le bord de l'explosion. _Tous ces gens _qui ne se contentaient pas de l'offense d'exister, mais d'exister _près de lui. _

- J'aurais préféré rester à l'appart, j'ai quelques tétras de disque dur à détruire s'il y a une descente de flics... et je suis chef de guilde, c'est des responsabilités, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Ça te fera pas de mal, une petite sortie.

Mello ne le forcerait pas, mais Matt voyait clairement qu'il complotait pour l'intégrer parmi les américains, tout en déménageant à tire larigot toutes les deux semaines. Il l'avait même emmené au restaurant -au _Fast food_, à bon entendeur- où le rouquin s'était rendu compte avec stupéfaction que les gens y mangeaient par _plaisir._

- Quand je mange de la merde, c'est parce que je suis trop occupé pendant un raid ou que je n'ai pas envie de me faire à manger, avait-il dit en tripotant son burger tout ridé, et si Mello n'avait pas été contraint de manger avec ses doigts graisseux, il l'aurait cloué sur la table d'un coup de fourchette aussi sûrement que son regard s'était fait assassin.

Dans le pays des possibles, Mello était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il vagabondait à tout hasards, avait le contact facile et efficace. Certains sympathisaient en croyant faire face à un drôle d'excentrique sur son chemin entre la boîte de nuit -le _Nightclu_... oh, on s'en fout- et l'Eglise, d'autres plus méfiants percevaient son intelligence vive, aussi fascinante que dangereuse. Malgré tout, et même s'il ne l'aurait pas dit de vive voix par certitude de n'avoir qu'un fou rire en retour, Matt avait peur de laisser Mello seul, les récents événements l'avaient convaincu de son immaturité. Tout du moins pour ce qui est du contrôle de soi qu'il n'avait pas actualisé depuis ses sept ans, ou de la prise de risques, du caractère fantasque ... c'était un roman.

C'était plutôt plaisant.

Mello s'arrêta soudainement, lança l'aluminium de sa tablette au sol et s'attacha les cheveux, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il pénétra dans un magasin. Il s'agissait d'une petite boutique de vêtements encastrée parmi les autres, celle d'une grande entreprise que l'on voyait partout à travers le pays. Il y faisait sensiblement plus frais, mais l'endroit fourmillait de touristes à la recherche de slips à l'effigie de l'Oncle Sam. Mello s'approcha d'un rayon et observa un haut avec une certaine circonspection. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, déjà ? Il doutait qu'on l'ait réveillé pour aller faire les magasins -du _shopp_... _Bloody hell. _Sa tête était comme vidée, Mello le toisait qui attendait une action de sa part.

-Prêt ? chuchota son partenaire.

_ Bloody hell _plutôt qu'aucun juron américain, comme s'il en avait déjà eu quelque chose à carrer d'avoir été britannique et pas tchécoslovaque._ Bloody hell. Bloody hell. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Il se frappa la tempe quelques instants, quelqu'un le bouscula et son sac rebondit à nouveau sur son derrière. Matt faillit nerveusement hurler des insalubrités mais fronça les sourcils, les yeux écarquillés : _cet objet dur, métallique_. Il le retira en hâte de son dos et ouvrit la fermeture, eut l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long coma. Il comprit pourquoi son cerveau avait mis l'information en quarantaine. Saleté de virus.

_Las, las, las._

Il redressa la tête vers Mello et acquiesça d'un mouvement. Celui-ci sortit deux carrés marrons à l'aspect rugueux et disparut dans les rayons de vêtements pour fillettes. Matt s'avança vers le fond du magasin, devant une porte métallique et patienta quelques instants en se remémorant toutes les étapes du plan.

La première: simuler un incendie. Le rouquin enfilait des gants et déjà, Mello sortait du magasin en hâte ; une épaisse fumée se faufilait sous plusieurs rayons. Matt aurait pu dire en un clin d'œil que la couleur, la densité ou la façon dont elle se propageait n'avait rien de la fumée d'un incendie et s'irrita presque de constater que l'astuce marchait, puisque les clients prenaient des airs choqués et criaient :

_- Oh ! Oh, oh, oh my gosh ! Terrorism ! _

Le premier qui beugla ce mot déclencha un instinct de survie très américain, qui consistait à faire une imitation chaotique de leurs films apocalyptiques où courir dans tous les sens et s'envoyer des coups de coudes était une façon vraisemblablement valable pour survivre. Matt collé au mur et mains dans les poches, songeait à s'allumer une cigarette ; maintenant qu'il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'il n'entende les cloches, il en voyait des dizaines sans que ce ne soit plus agréable. La fumée grisâtre s'étendait de façon anarchique, personne n'arrivait à trouver les flammes mais tout le monde se mit à paniquer. L'alarme s'activa et la porte métallique s'ouvrit en fracas. Matt se posta sous l'encadrement en empêchant un homme de passer.

- Repose ton gras sur ta chaise et bouge pas sinon je fais tout exploser.

Un sursaut. Il n'avait rien qui se rapprochait d'une bombe sur lui mais la menace suffit à faire galoper le type en arrière. Matt entra dans la pièce en observant les alentours, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le type alla se coller sur un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce en espérant passer au travers. La cinquantaine, bedonnant et avec un début de calvitie : inoffensif. Matt lui lança un sourire faussement aimable, soulagé qu'on ne l'ait pas envoyé en mission casse-pipe et se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour...

Soupir. Pas son problème. Il n'avait même pas deux minutes.

La pièce était minuscule et dénuée : un simple bureau de passage sans fenêtre où une étagère attira l'attention de l'intrus. Fouillant dans son sac, il en sortit un objet qui ressemblait à un vieux talkie-walkie mais qui était en l'occurrence un émetteur d'ondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écria le type.

- Deuxième étape : détruire les enregistrements, répondit machinalement Matt en réglant l'appareil.

Il leva un bras grossier et accusateur.

- C'est inutile, les caméras de surveillances sont reliées à un serveur central qui se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres.

Matt faillit essayer de lui expliquer, mais haussa les épaules et approcha l'émetteur des serveurs un à un, qui émirent quelques sons d'agonie avant de court-circuiter. Une nausée au bout des lèvres, Matt aurait voulu lui expliquer, mais se contenta de déposer un petit sachet sur le sol. Ne sachant pas nommer la troisième étape à voix haute, il dit plutôt :

- Ce sera indolore si tu n'essaies pas de retenir ton souffle. Si tu y touches, tu vas découvrir ce que signifie "corrosif" à la dure. Le contenant est fait pour se désintégrer.

L'homme se perdit dans ses expressions interrogatives. Matt frappa du pied sur le sachet qui se gonfla et se perça pour laisser échapper sa contenance dans un petit bruit de ballon de baudruche.

- Qu'est-ce que... Non.. non ! J'ai de la famille ! paniqua-t-il d'instinct.

- Pour un japonais, cette supplication est une particularité occidentale, l'informa-t-on.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais le type comprenant qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus rien à perdre se jeta sur lui dans des beuglements hystériques. Avoir eu un ami impulsif et agressif pendant bientôt dix ans avait cet avantage que Matt, même s'il était un piètre combattant, ne se serait pas laissé impressionné par si peu. Il sentit plusieurs coups le frapper de plein fouet et observa les mouvements de son adversaire avec attention. Force, aucune technique, frappe à l'aveuglette dans le but de faire le plus de mal possible ; Matt recula de quelques pas, fit un mouvement brusque de la tête : le type écrasa son poing sur l'étagère, la faisant basculer d'avant en arrière. Les serveurs s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas et Matt s'empressa de faire s'écrouler le meuble entier sur le type d'un coup de pied. Son étourdissement lui suffit à se faufiler vers la porte en métal, la manche recouvrant son nez et sa bouche tandis qu'il toussait à s'en décrocher les poumons.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui jeter un dernier regard.

Matt prit la clef tombée au sol et verrouilla la porte de l'extérieur. Rendu hagard par son propre poison, il nota dépité que le magasin bien qu'il fût si petit, n'était toujours pas vide. Quelques silhouettes erraient dans le brouillard et personne ne porta attention à lui. Les gémissements étouffés derrière la porte le glacèrent d'effroi sans qu'il ne songe à retourner en arrière une seconde. Après quelques pas, on lui hurla de s'empresser de sortir et il le fit nonchalamment en prenant soin de faire quelques commentaires acides et teintés d'un fort accent britannique sur le manque de sécurité dans ce pays. _Bloody hell._

Il retrouva finalement Mello assis sur un banc dans un coin moins peuplé -Dieu merci-, téléphone collé à l'oreille, une tablette à moitié dévorée sur les genoux. Celui-ci lui fit un large sourire.

- C'est bon, il est de retour. Alors ?

Il parlait en allemand et ne prit pas la peine de changer de langue en s'adressant à son ami, peut-être pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Personne n'aurait pourtant cru qu'il lui demandait des nouvelles sur une affaire criminelle s'il l'avait hurlé dans un haut-parleur, tant le ton était trivial. Mello tendit son poing dans lequel Matt frappa mollement avant de s'asseoir à son tour, les bras tendus sur le dossier.

- Les Yankees ont gagné.

- Matt.

- Alors ? C'est fait.

___C'est fait :_ il venait de tuer un type dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, ni plus ni moins. Matt se sentait vide, son ami lui lança un regard soucieux, sourcils froncés, et attrapa son menton entre deux doigts.

- Tu t'es pris un sacré coup dans la mâchoire.

Matt haussa les épaules et sa toux fut couverte par la voix enjouée de Mello, qui prenait d'étranges teintes meurtrières en allemand :

- On en parle déjà sur internet, personne n'y pige rien, c'est du spectacle.

Matt entendit le type hurler de l'autre côté du téléphone : _...alors c'est vraiment vous... ____bande de tarés... en pleine journée... attirer l'attention..._

- Si tu pouvais la fermer, cracha Mello. Ton type est mort, laisse-nous choisir nos méthodes.

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreilles et plissa les yeux en le regardant. Matt eut un ricanement lorsqu'il entendit la voix à l'autre bout du combiné devenir hystérique et cracher des insultes fleuries dans la langue du bretzel, et Mello ferma le clapet sans cérémonie.

- Voilà pourquoi faut travailler pour soi, marmonna-t-il.

Matt tenta de lui adresser un sourire et fouilla machinalement son sac en espérant y trouver sa console. Peine perdue, même s'il avait pensé à l'y mettre en préparant ses affaires, Mello avait la fâcheuse tendance à ranger sa PSP dans le congélateur.

- Il va mordre à l'hameçon, reprit Mello que Matt aurait voulu bâillonner deux minutes.

Ses yeux disaient :_ s'il est assez bon, il y tombera._

Trop extatique, on ne pouvait pas s'enjouer après avoir tué quelqu'un. Même par procuration. Surtout par procuration. La nicotine lui grillait le cerveau et le fumeur s'affala un peu plus sur le banc en évitant de regarder les passants, leur préférant le ciel. Mello n'arrivait pas à penser sans chocolat, Near sans jouets, L sans sucre et Matt sans solitude. Mécanisme drastique. L'enfer c'est les autres et toi tu es un autre, aussi. Un alter ego. Un problème à la base.

Le ciel était net, parfaitement bleu : un .jpg monochrome digne d'une playstation première génération. La lumière n'était plus la même ici, les nuages bien moins présents, Matt ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout dans son ancienne vie lui manquait terriblement désormais. _J'ai reconnu mon bonheur au bruit qu'il a fait en partant._ Déprimant.

- Comparer L avec un poisson, y'a de l'audace, grinça finalement le rouquin. C'est plus ce que c'était.

Mello rit et acquiesça :

- C'est plus ce que c'était.

Est-ce qu'il avait ressenti cette même sensation dévorante dans l'estomac, ce même _vide_... la première fois qu'il avait tué ?

Mello avait su s'en remettre après tout, se concentrer sur autre chose, retrouver un sourire, un beau sourire. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Mais ce n'était plus sa première fois, à Matt, le chiffre -pour lui-même toujours incertain- n'était pas renversant, sans qu'il n'arrive encore à se l'avouer. Ces visages mortifères lui crevaient l'esprit avec cette surcharge habituelle. S'il avait pu en oublier un seul, un seul _détail_ ! Du grain de beauté sur la nuque de l'un, à la façon particulière dont s'écoulait le sang de l'autre... Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Dans le fond, ce n'était pas _son_ acte,_ ils_ partageaient le sale boulot. Mello avait du plomb dans les idées et avait besoin de lui pour les accomplir. Il savait où les mener, ses ambitions étaient grandes là où celles de son coéquipier étaient plutôt inexistantes.

Peu importait. Ce n'était même pas un choix : une nécessité. Ils allaient prendre le pouvoir et crever le passé.


	3. Chapitre 1

Note : Le temps en début de scène est calculé par rapport à la fuite de la Wammy's House (jour 0), il peut être positif ou négatif. Sans précision, il s'agit du même jour que durant scène précédente, mais pas forcément directement à la suite, ou utilisant un point de vue différent.

Ces deux premiers chapitres vont être lourds en interrogations. Tenez le coup ^^

Bonne lecture...

**CHAPITRE 1**

******- LUCIFER -**

******Le torse bombé de l'orgueilleux**

* * *

___Il existe de ce mauvais rêves dont on ne sort jamais vraiment et qui nous hantent. Il suffit qu'une phrase soit entendue, que le cerveau l'assimile, la transforme et puis, dans les songes les plus profonds, elle se répète. Elle s'imbrique logiquement parmi d'autres mots et d'autres souvenirs, devient un parmi eux._

___Logiquement..._

___Dans un monde où il y a sept démons._

___Désolé._

* * *

**************Yorkshire et Humber**

**************+ 3 jours**

Matt se tenait les tempes entre ses doigts crispés, recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière d'une vieille voiture en se demandant combien de temps encore il pourrait suivre son ami dans cette débâcle. Sa mémoire était en fusion, ses souvenirs les plus insignifiants semblaient tellement proches, presque palpables, ___physiquement présents_... Ils semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler d'entre ses pensées confuses. Matt cherchait du sens comme on tâte dans l'ombre d'une pièce inconnue pour trouver un interrupteur.

Il releva sa tête bouffie un instant, et les yeux de Mello qu'il croisait dans le rétroviseur, durs et glacés, lui glissèrent la seule réponse qu'il pouvait s'offrir.

- Je te suivrais jusqu'à en crever, crois-moi...

Comme le silence subsistait, Matt reprit doucement, la voix brisée d'une émotion trop trouble et d'une fatigue grandissante :

- Je me serais sali les mains pour toi... t'avais pas à faire ça, Mello...

- C'est noté pour la prochaine fois, soupira l'intéressé d'une voix vaguement irritée en balançant un paquet de cigarettes derrière lui. Ferme-la et essaie de dormir.

Matt l'attrapa en vol, sortit un vieux briquet de sa poche et alluma une cigarette sans attendre, toujours vautré sur la banquette arrière, vaguement détendu par la simple odeur du tabac qui irritait sa gorge.

Il cherchait du sens, tâtait dans l'ombre. Il comprenait la dureté de leur situation et la vivait lui-même avec embarras, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pas pourquoi Mello, qui avait toujours su voir les solutions derrière ses échecs, s'en était retrouvé si... paumé. L'ex-Wammy avait le don certain de savoir partager ses émotions : Matt était brisé.

La fumée s'en allait rapidement à chacune de ses bouffées à travers les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, ses yeux la suivaient, elle, la vagabonde qui se tordait et s'étalait dans l'air en couvrant l'odeur ignoble qui subsistait dans la voiture.

Une odeur de sang et de chair pourrissante. Insupportable.

Une odeur de mort. Intolérable.

Une odeur de cadavre, cloîtré dans le coffre sombre d'une voiture volée et qui hurle de la seule façon qui lui reste. Increvable.

Matt tenta d'oublier, et de s'endormir.

* * *

**+ 4 jours**

A force de sentir sa tête claquer contre le siège, le rouquin avait conclu que Mello s'efforçait de jouer au chauffard, et il se faisait brillant, comme toujours. Sourcils froncés, sans ne dire un mot, car il semblait que toute discussion était inopportune, affaiblie, inutile. Matt se sentait las et engourdi, il se redressa sur la banquette et vint joindre Mello à l'avant du véhicule.

Il s'installa, les pieds reposés à gauche du tableau de bord, fixant d'un regard trouble cet espace creux entre la route et les nuages, cloisonné dans son enclos de ferrailles. C'était laid. Quitte à voler une voiture, il aurait préféré une sulfureuse Acura toute pimpante mais devait se contenter d'une Corolla de 66 toute... cubiste ? Le confort y était rudimentaire, et à en entendre ses grincements et autres claquements énervés, elle n'était plus faite pour rouler bien longtemps.

Il fumait frénétiquement pour couvrir pensées et odeurs, et finalement, peu rassuré, il dit :

- Laisse-moi le volant et va dormir.

- Pour te voir foncer dans le premier péage venu ?

- Quarante-deux ! Je n'avais pas dormi depuis quarante-deux heures !

Ses pieds tombèrent du tableau de bord et il se redressa dans son agitation, Mello ne le regardait pas et continuait de conduire, tendu et pourtant divaguant vaguement sur lui-même. Matt se sentait légitimement excédé de cet ennui pesant et quasiment incessant, de cette fuite sans but, et de ne s'avoir qu'eux deux pour faire baisser la pression à coups de phrases assassines et de disputes vaines. Et maintenant, comme la cerise sur le gâteau, son ami était même trop morbidement exténué pour être plus vif qu'une huître congelée.

- Ta ménopause va aussi nous tuer, nous aussi, grogna-t-il.

- Matt. La ferme.

On ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes.

Son visage devint de marbre alors que les paroles du rouquin avait jeté un froid dans la voiture. Il fallait dire que Mello n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi il en est là, ni que l'on réfute ses décisions. S'ébouriffant les cheveux, penaud, Matt jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et retourna machinalement la carte qu'il tenait entre les mains en balbutiant que, de toute façon, la route, il la connaissait. Seulement, Mello ne lui accorda même pas une réponse.

L'air, le temps, étaient lourds.

- Tu as peur de mourir ? demanda soudainement Mello.

La question était posée avec gravité, pourtant un sourire espiègle creusait ses joues. Matt pencha la tête et cligna des yeux quelques instants derrière ses goggles oranges en tentant de déceler toute trace de moquerie sur le visage de son ami, qui ne le regardait pas et continuait de conduire, tendu.

- T'es habilité à me sacrer l'extrême onction ? Je te communique mon épitaphe ?

- Ma-

-"Matt. La ferme. _S_erious business." Ouais, je pensais à ça aussi.

Mello expira un petit rire, et fit du volant un coq dont on tord le cou sèchement. La voiture passa brutalement d'une voie à l'autre. D'autres voitures qui les frôlaient émettaient ce son distordu dans l'espace, filant à toute vitesse autour d'eux. Et Matt s'écriait :

- Bordel ! Lâche ce volant !

- A votre service.

Ses bras se levèrent.

1...2...3... _Quoi ? _La voiture vira tout d'abord très doucement, puis lorsque Matt attrapa le volant, à moitié couché sur le frein à main, yeux exorbités, la machine s'affola entre ses doigts. Une pierre se déposa au fond de son estomac et une dose d'adrénaline explosa dans toutes ses veines. Il entrevoyait seulement la route, tremblait compulsivement. Et surtout, Mello riait d'un fou rire incontrôlable, la tête appuyée contre son siège, la voix enrayée comme s'il avait passé des heures à hurler. Matt quant à lui s'évertuait à bander tous les muscles de ses bras, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, sa vue se brouilla comme si toute l'eau de son corps bouillait, et laissait enfin échapper la pression.

Brouillon d'insultes.

La voiture dérapa à nouveau. Accident : mort. Rapide, idiote, futile. Les lèvres de Matt de tordirent malgré lui, et il éclata de rire à son tour en songeant à son funeste et risible destin, l'esprit étouffé ainsi que le sont ceux des grands blessés. Ses yeux se fermèrent, le volant toujours fermement agrippé. Son estomac et ses joues lui faisaient mal, l'air manquait dans ses poumons. Mourir, ici, maintenant, avec Mello, juste ce Mello au rire fou, ou ce qui avait pris possession de lui. Mourir, c'était un pas vers l'immuable, inconnu bien questionné. Mourir, le faire heureux est un doux sacrilège.

Ils allaient déjà écraser leur santé mentale au fond d'un fossé.

Il reprit ses esprits alors qu'un klaxon puissant retentit derrière eux. Matt jeta un œil à Mello dont le propre rire devait l'avoir étouffé, si bien qu'il toussait, main plantée sur le thorax. Il observa plus attentivement la route. Par chance, il y avait par ici peu de circulation avant l'aube et Mello avait semble-t-il levé le pied après avoir lâché le volant.

Matt se redressa brutalement, hébété, alors que son ami reprenait le contrôle de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pr...

- J'ai ma réponse, dit-il simplement. Prends le volant, je vais dormir.

___ Si tu promets de ne pas faire de conneries_, ajoutèrent ses yeux.

* * *

Puis, il fit une connerie.

Les roues n'avaient ratissé le bitume qu'une heure ou deux avant que Matt, lassé, ne s'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute, et se gare aux abords d'un grand bâtiment qui, s'il devait être une enseigne quelconque, ressemblait plus à une usine défraîchie. Mello dormait sur la banquette arrière. Le silence avait pris longtemps à s'installer mais était dorénavant aussi religieux que sinistre.

Matt s'installa quelques instants, cigarette à la main, le dos contre la carrosserie en considérant d'un regard un peu effacé les alentours encore assombris, gelés par l'aube à laquelle il résistait emmitouflé jusqu'au cou dans l'un de ces manteaux sans manches. Son pull était trop léger, trop vieux et le vent y filait. Sa main libre scrutait chacune de ses poches machinalement, faisant cliqueter les quelques cents qui y traînaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention.

S'éveillant de sa léthargie, il fit quelques pas vers une rangée de buissons à l'extrémité du magasin, où un espace étroit, assombri et piétiné s'ouvrait avec son lot de cadavres de bières et de déchets abandonnés çà et là. A quelques mètres, deux hommes semblaient discuter de façon musclée. Leur arrivant à peine au bassin, une enfants mains sur les oreilles, se tenait à leur côté, face à Matt. Il prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette, partagé : son cerveau las lui sommait de rester là, vitalement obsédé par tout ce qui pouvait amputer son ennui, et pourtant son taux de je-m'en-foutisme atteignait des sommets.

Seulement, la petite se mit à beugler de manière affolée en tendant le bras vers lui et mes deux types pivotèrent la tête, les yeux ronds.

- C'est lui ? _C'est lui ? s_'écria l'un des types à distance.

La petite répondit par un nouveau beuglement hystérique et Matt ne sut pas définir si elle était attardée ou douée de génie ; les hommes détournèrent l'attention de sa personne et elle s'engouffra sous les buissons en un instant.

Matt n'attendit pas de les voir s'approcher de lui pour repartir au trot vers la voiture. Il écrasa son poing sur la vitre arrière à plusieurs reprises en l'appelant, affolé, mais Mello ne réagit qu'en changeant nonchalamment de position.

Son col fut saisi, et son corps entier résonna avec la tôle que son dos frappa de plein fouet. Sonné un instant, il se rendit compte que les deux hommes d'au moins le double de son âge se tenaient autour de lui. Alors que l'un d'eux était d'une banalité extraordinaire, suant la nervosité dans sa barbe noirâtre de trois jours, l'autre, fin aux cheveux courts et bouclés, portait des pieds à la tête des vêtements excentriques, dépareillés.

- Tu te fous de notre gueule ? fit le barbu à Matt en lui serrant la mâchoire.

L'autre cracha au sol.

- Une gosse, tu te caches derrière une gosse, pauvre merde.

Matt ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, rendu grimaçant par la nervosité.

- Gâchez pas votre salive. Je suis pas votre homme.

- Tu veux jouer au plus con ? beugla le frisé. On va pas te lâcher comme ça. Oh non. C'est fini de jouer le rat, va falloir assumer.

Un bruit de métal fit cesser le flot de jurons. Mello qui avait dû descendre de l'autre côté de la voiture en catimini, claquait son couteau contre la tôle et grimpa sur le capot. Ses yeux soulignés de cernes et exorbités semblaient presque plus dangereux que l'arme qu'il tenait à la main, autant pour Matt qu'il transperçait d'un regard qui soufflait ___"J'en étais sûr"_, que pour ses assaillants qu'il ne tarderait pas à transpercer tout court.

- Donne-moi ce sac, immédiatement.

Il pointait celui qui tenait un sac à dos pour enfant. Celui-ci eut un mouvement abrupt, stupéfait, puis un sourire scinda on visage.

- Tu tombes bien belle blonde, ma femme boycotte les gâteries ces derniers temps, ricana le frisé excentrique.

- Tu vas retrouver un trou de balle tout neuf dans le sac à merde qui te sert de cervelle ! crachait déjà Mello d'une voix hystérique.

Un instant se figea dans la stupeur collective, puis l'homme au sac se mit à courir vers la ruelle à toute allure. Mello bondit de la voiture et s'élança à sa poursuite.

- Attends ! s'écria Matt.

Il tenta de partir mais le barbu qui se trouvait encore près de lui attrapa le bras. Matt lui agrippa l'épaule et lui frappa net dans l'arrière du genoux en le propulsant en sol. Un bruit de claquement sourd ; plus personne n'était là. Matt se mit à courir vers la ruelle et pivota la tête de droite à gauche à plusieurs reprises en constatant à son désarroi que personne n'y était. Puis il baissa la tête et eut un sursaut : deux yeux perçants l'observaient entre les racines les buissons.

Il s'en approcha et la petite se mit à beugler à nouveau.

- Merde mais j'ai l'air du kraken aujourd'hui ?

Elle semblait terrorisée.

- Papa, papa..., pleurnichait-t-elle.

Matt s'accroupit à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise. Les mouflets n'étaient pas tout-à-fait sa tasse de thé.

- Tiens, fit Matt alors qu'il tendait un mouchoir froissé de la poche de son jean, et dont elle s'empara non sans une once de dégoût. Où sont tes parents ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, avec eux ?

-Je veux plus le faire... Pap-

- Dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe, coupa-t-il froidement.

Pour toute réponse, elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains et gémit à nouveau. Matt lui attrapa doucement le poignet et la releva malgré elle, son regard de petite fille se voulait dur et réprobateur. Soupir.

- T'es pleine de terre, caïd, sourit-il en époussetant son blouson.

- _Merde-mais_ je m'appelle pas Caïd, grogna t-elle d'un air condescendant. Je m'appelle Char-lo-tte_._

Matt doutait que, dans aucune langue, le mot caïd ne puisse ressembler à un prénom, mais contenta de pincer les lèvres. Il reconnaissait cet accent plat d'Outre Manche, et tenta de se faire comprendre au mieux en articulant :

- Tu connais ces gars là ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

- Pourquoi me parler comme une débile _à moi_, Monsieur ?

- Je m'appelle pas Monsieur, l'imita-t-il d'une voix aigu et en esquissant des gestes outrés. Je m'appelle Matt.

Il se pinça les lèvres en songeant qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de déballer son pseudo à tout va, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite fille... dont la large bouche esquissa un sourire succinct qui se transforma en U à l'envers de circonstance.

- Je... Je voulais juste... Ils vont faire mourir papa, lâcha-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Charlotte, parce qu'elle ne comprit pas ou parce qu'elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre, ne répondit pas.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma Matt.

- Promet.

C'était un ordre. Le petit tyran lui lançait un regard animal malgré ses yeux rougis, féroce et craintif. Elle faisait tout son possible pour avoir l'air sérieuse et répondait avec vivacité. Matt s'accroupit à nouveau et lui tint le menton pour observer son visage. Elle ne réagit pas, hébétée. Quelque chose en elle lui faisait penser à ... Non pas qu'elle ___lui_ ressemblait, en aucun cas, c'était uniquement sa mimique : cette moue accompagnée d'yeux sévères et fins. Une rage féline.

- Évidemment, dit-il.

Elle lui tendit la main et serra la sienne diplomatiquement. Matt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rire qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il vit Mello, en fureur, courir vers lui à toute allure et lui attraper brutalement le bras pour l'amener vers la voiture.

Amusée, Charlotte fit quelques courbettes en secouant gracieusement les bras devant le regard à nouveau circonspect de l'orphelin et s'en alla en courant à toute vitesse.

Le problème avec les lunatiques, c'est qu'ils changent trop pour qu'on les change, songea-t-il, puis il se demanda si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus son sac à dos.

* * *

**Wammy's House  
**

**- 63 jours****  
**

Trois fois par an, la même rengaine.

Les concours étaient redoutables : une semaine parsemée de quatre à six heures d'épreuves écrites et orales par jour et autant de sommeil pour les plus chanceux, ou les plus fainéants. Pression gratuite, ils ne menaient qu'à une réactualisation des résultats, placardés noirs sur blanc par âge, matière et surtout, à cette interminable liste autour de laquelle les Wammies se tassaient en émoi.

Tous âges, toutes catégories

_N°1 : Near_

Il fallait voir le visage dépité d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans lorsqu'il se voyait dépassé par une ribambelles de mouflets qui avaient passé des épreuves différentes des siennes, plus adaptées, mais dont la moyenne finale les classaient impitoyablement. Ainsi, dans cette liste, une composition de philosophie valait autant qu'un test basique de grammaire anglaise pour un autre de six ans, pour peu qu'il ait eu une note équivalente ; et tout le monde comprenait. Si chacun savait que la Liste de L ne comportait de toute évidence pas les notes comme unique critère, ce n'était pas à négliger pour autant.

Et ils retournent leurs tas de fiches éparses, les chiffonnent, les rangent, les reprennent... C'est leur parade nuptiale, leurs yeux roulent dans leur orbite alors qu'ils marchent d'une classe à l'autre.

- ...simples sous la forme suivante _R(x) = E(x) + ΣPe +..._

D'autres n'en avaient plus rien à faire : des insignifiants. Il y en avait quelques uns parmi les élèves de la Wammy's House, certains procrastinateurs arrivaient à un résultat honorable, d'autres que la crise d'adolescence rendait instables n'attendaient que de pouvoir définitivement fuir et oublier cet orphelinat qui sonnait comme un échec cuisant.

- Mello, tu me gaves. Vraiment, ça me déconcentre, maugréa un rouquin recroquevillé pour apercevoir l'écran de sa console en avançant à l'aveuglette vers sa salle. On dirait un épileptique devant un feu d'artifices.

L'épileptique qui jonglait avec ses fiches de révision prit soin de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes -auquel son ami ne répondit que par un grognement irrité- avant de répliquer :

- Je prends ça au sérieux, c'est tout. S'il me bat encore, _je le..._

- Oh, tu me connais, je suis très sérieux aussi, ricana doucement l'excentrique à goggles en dégommant un sbire en pixels sur son passage. Allez... Ça sert à quoi de réviser des maths, hein ? Les maths, ça se fait, c'est tout.

Regard assassin.

- Tu te laisses aller. Si tu n'étais pas né avec un QI pareil, Matt... tu serais un parfait crétin.

_- Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, priez pour moi pauvre pécheur,_ chantonna distraitement celui-ci.

- Les mathématiques ne sont pas qu'a priori, ce serait trop simple si tu pouvais simplement résoudre n'importe quoi sans t'exercer et tu le sais, reprit-il indifférent, je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre depuis que j'ai eu des questions sur l'Art du XVIIIe dans un examen de Latin. J'ai pris toutes les précautions : références historiques, philosophiques, économiques...

Il bailla bruyamment en passant son avant-bras devant sa bouche, puis renifla d'un air las.

- ...et tout le reste aussi...

Matt redressa brusquement la tête pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation et observa son ami avec une vague d'inquiétude. Il ne l'avait pas vu dormir cette nuit non plus, le nez plongé dans les cours. Lui qui avait été un élève avide, son travail était devenu un bagne quotidien. A peine rentré de la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, le blond se jetait en silence sur le bureau de la chambre qu'ils partageaient, allumait sa lampe de bureau et s'endormait parfois en bavant comme un toxicomane agité, sur ses feuilles gribouillées.

Et Matt attendait silencieusement, allongé sur son lit et sa couette, un livre quelconque dans les mains, que la tempête se calme enfin. Incapable de dormir si Mello ne dormait pas, incapable d'être serein si Mello ne l'était pas.

Souvent, il prenait soin de l'emmener dans son lit et de le border, dépité mais heureux de pouvoir lui rendre ce service. Cela lui donnait l'occasion d'observer son visage qui même dans le sommeil, ne se faisait plus tranquille. Les sourcils constamment froncés, sur ce corps mince, si mince qui ne songeait plus à se nourrir d'autre chose qu'une rage vivace d'être _le meilleur. _Une lutte enfantine que Matt ne comprenait pas tout-à-fait car il lui manquait des variables ; Mello lui cachait toute une partie de son existence depuis quelques temps. Il s'éloignait, semblait s'exercer à l'éviter parfois, quand il n'avait pas un comportement plus que dégueulassement discutable à son égard.

Lorsque Matt se rendit compte qu'il fixait son ami depuis un long moment, il cligna des yeux et toussota d'un air gêné en reprenant son jeu et en mâchonnant une phrase toute faite :

-Alors t'as pas besoin de stresser, tu vas cartonner, comme d'habitude...

-Pas _comme_ d'habitude, répliqua sèchement le blond.

Le roux fronça les sourcils en entendant le bruit des feuilles que ses mains crispées froissaient sans considération et en apercevant du coin de l'œil, le visage tordu d'une rage désespérée du second de la Wammy's House. Comme il ne voulait pas dramatiser la situation, il marmonna :

- Nouvelle raison pour te mettre à boire du café : t'as besoin de laxatif mon vieux... Oh ! Oh ! Je l'ai eu ! s'extasia Matt en approchant l'écran de ses yeux, s'évitant ainsi un uppercut du gauche par un ami quelque peu irrité. Allez poulette fais-moi voir ta deuxième forme ! Oh oui, t'es bien vilaine ! Regarde ça Mel, on dirait pas deux tumeurs à la place de ses... ?

Il déglutit en grimaçant. Mello le regardait yeux plissés et secoua la tête, dépité. Un sourire plutôt nerveux apparut sur son visage l'ombre d'un instant. Après quelques secondes où il s'était immobilisé au milieu du couloir en frappant les boutons avec véhémence, la voix de Matt s'éleva en révolte :

- Je rêve ! Une QTE ?_ Une QTE dans un Tactical RPG ?_ Bande de grosses truites de développeurs mainstr...

- Matt.

Une voix calme et autoritaire. La console lui fut prise des main et Mello l'éteignit d'un geste brusque sous les yeux scandalisés de son propriétaire, qui hésita quelques instants à s'énerver. Sa bouche s'ouvrit une ou deux fois et mima des insultes fleuries avant d'abandonner toute lutte. Ses mains se dirigèrent dans le fond de ses poches et il fit la moue en reprenant sa route.

Soupir. Il avait mal au crâne.

- C'est de pire en pire... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Pas de réponse.

- Tu me manques, Mello. Je sais que ça compte pour toi, mais tu...

- Bonne chance, coupa le blond aux deux trous-noirs creusés dans ses orbites, saisissant la poignet de la porte de leur classe.

* * *

******************Yorkshire et Humber**

**+ 5 jours**

D'aire en aires. D'un jour à l'autre.

Un homme les fixait avec dédain tout en urinant alors qu'ils se décrassaient sommairement dans les lavabos de toilettes d'un fourre-tout d'aire d'autoroute. Mello, que les récents événements avaient rendu sensiblement plus insouciant, s'était mis torse-nu prenait un soin tout particulier pour se nettoyer les cheveux, tandis que son ami -rebuté par l'eau glacée- s'était contenté de se mouiller les aisselles, la tête puis, sous l'œil amer de Mello, imberbe devant l'éternel, de se raser.

Comme souvent, Matt l'observait un peu trop fixement ; son corps s'était déjà amaigri et ses bras étaient deux lignes boursouflées par une frêle musculature. Son jean noir, trop large maintenant, lui tombait sur les hanches saillantes, les os de ses côtes semblaient tranchants, ses omoplates deux creux béants. C'était plus d'une semaine sans chocolat qui se marquait là, d'angoisse et de fuite, d'insomnie parfois, et de disputes stériles.

Mello, qui avait remarqué l'insistance de Matt, ne réagit pas ouvertement mais semblait prendre plaisir à être vu et à prendre son temps.

- On ne peut pas rester là trop longtemps, chuchota Matt en jetant un coup d'œil vers les urinoirs.

- On peut.

L'homme passa derrière eux et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu es sûr que vol... ___prendre_ ce sac était une bonne idée ? fit-il en s'approchant.

Mello fronça les sourcils en fixant le roux pendant quelques secondes puis replaça sa tête sous le jet d'eau.

- Tu crains les représailles de _ces_ types ? Le frisé m'aurait jeté son pantalon à la figure si je lui avais demandé.

Matt ricana devant le ton grave de son ami, sa voix s'éleva tranquillement.

- Tu me donnerais presque l'impression qu'il y a de la testostérone dans ton entre-jambe, à parler comme ça.

- Tu continuerais de rire si on te pointait un flingue entre les deux yeux, constata Mello dans un souffle.

Une pause se marqua, Mello tentait de placer sa frange blonde gorgée d'eau correctement sur son front.

- Ces ordures n'iraient jamais porter plainte, ils utilisaient une gamine, et le type que j'ai poursuivi va avoir besoin de quelques années de thérapie avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mello enfila son éternel haut noir. Le sac avait été une belle trouvaille, plus que le porte-feuille qu'il était parvenu à voler : celui-ci contenait seulement quelques cartes pliées et des notes incompréhensible. Quelques impressions en série montraient l'homme bouclé que Mello avait braqué, son nom et son numéro de téléphone imprimés noir sur blanc. Une carte de visite au nom d'Owen Pilgrim. Les orphelins de la Wammy's avaient eu une grimace : de là où ils venaient, c'était d'une excentricité hors du commun.

- Mello, fit-il d'un ton plus sérieux, à propos de-

- A propos de ___quoi _? coupa t-il sèchement.

La porte d'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrit en grinçant, Matt fit un pas en arrière et Mello rangea d'un coup de bras ses affaires dans son sac à dos avant de partir à grand pas. Dépité, le roux exhala un soufflement agacé auquel on lui répondit par un regard meurtrier.

- Arrête de m'en vouloir dès que j'essaie d'en parler !

Mello fonçait à travers le magasin, tête baissée -l'entrée était surplombée d'une caméra- puis lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il dit amèrement :

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas me buter dans la nuit _pour rien_, marmonna Matt.

Mello fit volte-face, les yeux fous.

- Très bien ! s'écria-t-il. Near est mort ! Et je ne sais même pas comment L ne nous a pas encore trouvés !

- Ce n'est pas ce que...

- Tu veux la version longue ? !

Ils évitaient de sortir la journée, mais ne pouvaient complètement éviter la présence de quelques passants qui, à cet instant, se retournaient curieusement vers eux. Matt souffla bruyamment et poussa l'épaule de Mello pour le faire avancer. Il se dégagea immédiatement et prit une marche rapide vers la voiture.

- Il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse de cette carcasse, commenta-t-il en y entrant.

- Laquelle ?

Mello aurait presque ri mais grimaça plutôt, écœuré.

De nouveau dans la voiture, sur la route et à bout de nerfs, aucun des deux ne sut se calmer.

Matt songeait qu'il fallait arrêter d'essayer de poser des questions. Il fallait savoir respecter le silence de son ami sur la mort de Near s'il voulait la paix entre eux. Oui, il fallait qu'il continue de ramer dans la galère sans même savoir pourquoi. "Il était meilleur que moi" n'était pas un mobile de meurtre satisfaisant mais contre Mello, la victoire était perdue d'avance ; son poing frappa le volant brutalement. La route défilait, orange derrière ses lunettes et ses yeux verts qui se durcirent comme le bitume que tous deux foulaient.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais fait sortir de la Wammy's House, je_ déteste_ avoir à m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, tu piges ? J'aurais préféré te savoir te cul devant son ordinateur qu'impliqué ici mais tu as voulu venir alors tu acceptes les règles. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière et parler de ça n'y changera rien.

- Si tu étais parti sans moi, je t'aurais retrouvé. Grandis un peu, j'ai plus envie de jouer aux petits secrets. Je sais bien où ça mène avec toi.

Mello brisa une tablette de chocolat noir entre ses dents.

- Tu veux donner des leçons ? cracha-t-il. Toi qui as toujours été _passif_, même en étant gosse, prêt à fermer les yeux sur tout et n'importe quoi, fidèle jusqu'à l'os, regarde plutôt où tes idées de génie nous mènent quand tu te mets à agiter les bras. Rien que d'avoir emmené le ca- le corps... Tu n'as rien fait quand il le fallait. Il est trop tard pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Maintenant, je te le répète : tu as peur de mourir, Matt ? Ou tu as simplement peur de mourir seul ? A force de geindre on pourrait croire que tu essaies de nous enfoncer tous les deux à défaut de te rendre utile.

Matt constata avec étonnement que Mello considérait l'échec probable de leur fuite comme une mort en soi. Ou la Mort en soi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'attendaient à être brûlés sur un bûcher mais la confrontation avec la Wammy's House, la Justice et la Prison les glaçait certes d'effroi Avec L surtout, indétrônable modèle depuis leur enfance, manifestement à leur trousse puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu leur bouille fleurir dans les journaux et sur les boîtes de lait. Un tel silence pour trois adolescents disparus ne présageait rien de bon.

Et puis, si on leur passait les menottes, ils n'auraient même plus alors le plaisir de s'engueuler pour se soulager.

- Faut dire que je pensais pas me retrouver dans _Hit and run _en compagnie de Princesse Ovaires. Mais je fais ce que je peux aux dernières nouvelles, et ton silence ne m'aide pas à me rendre utile.

- Mais on s'en tape de ce qui est arrivé ! L ! _Ce qui importe, c'est L !_

Matt se contenta de soupirer lourdement alors que la voix de Mello prenait des teintes hystériques.

- On sait ce qui va arriver ! J'ai l'impression qu'il sait déjà où nous sommes et qu'il nous observe comme des bêtes de foire... Il suffit d'y réfléchir deux minutes pour comprendre dans quelle merde noire on s'est fourrés.

_Dans quelle merde __tu __t'es fourré..._

Matt aurait voulu hurler, mais ne put que constater : ses limites étaient larges, larges à outrance. Mello aurait pu envoyer l'envoyer balader, le tabasser, l'abandonner sur le bord de la route et l'insulter; il serait revenu l'air de rien. Du moins, juste après lui avoir fracturé la mâchoire. Matt savait pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà claqué la porte, dans le fond : tout ce qui l'importait était de rester auprès de lui, et espérer revoir, coincé derrière toute cette haine et cette rancœur, l'enfant qu'il était, et il se fichait des risques. Revoir le petit tyran et son chocolat autour de sa bouche, sa posture pleine d'orgueil. Ce sale gosse qui se donnait toujours raison, qui venait lui mettre un poing dans la figure pour sceller leur amitié, et peu importait le reste.

- Tu sais, c'est pour ça que tu n'aurais jamais été meilleur que _lui, _t'es incapable de connecter tes neurones dès que tu te chauffes. Si t'échappes à L, tu seras plus que son successeur : tu le domineras. Si tu mets du temps avant d'être rattrapé, tu prouves que tu restes le meilleur élément qu'il puisse trouver pour lui succéder. On peut pas dire que ton rival est en forme à l'heure actuelle.

Il eut un vague sourire en constatant que Mello s'était arrêté de manger sa tablette et avait écarquillé les yeux un instant ; cette réponse semblait le satisfaire, comme s'il y avait pensé sans oser l'avouer ni y croire. C'était affreusement cynique : c'était probable.

Et puis, comme un murmure :

_-Et toi ?_

Silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un bâtiment en ruines et sortirent de la voiture.

Mello avait déjà eu sa réponse.

Matt n'avait pas peur des conséquences. Pas même de mourir.

Juste de vivre assez longtemps pour le voir disparaître.


	4. Chapitre 2

_Bonne lecture..._

**CHAPITRE 2**

**- ****LÉVIATHAN** -

**La gueule ouverte de l'envieux**

**Wammy's House  
**

**Jour 0**

Quatre lits. Deux sans draps. Une âme.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Celle-ci était la débâcle à tous les excès pour tenter d'y donner des airs d'adolescence _normale_. Des posters, des flyers, pour de la musique, des films, des festivals auxquels ils n'iraient jamais. Une femme dénudée sur un papier mat pendait à quelques pas d'une croix en bois grossier clouée là.

Devant la nuit, la pièce se mettait à nu et tout y disparaissait. L'angoisse latente se révélait.

Matt n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était éveillé, yeux ouverts, vision noire. La fenêtre était encore ouverte, mais la chambre avait toujours une vague odeur de tabac froid. Près de l'entrée, la porte de leur armoire grinçait frénétiquement, cette litanie de toujours avait un quelque chose de réconfortant. Il savait apprécier les événements répétés, ces liens de causes à effets qui régissent l'univers. C'était sain, rassurant. Un homme -un _grand_ homme : il portait la moustache- avait dit :_ La folie, c'est se comporter de la même manière et s'attendre à un résultat différent_ ; et Matt approuvait. Bien que si cet homme avait rencontré Mello, il aurait fait une attaque cérébrale. Ou une combustion spontanée.

Mello était une contradiction de chaque instant et échappait à toute tentative de le saisir. Pour lui, Matt était un bon souvenir, un peu niais. Silencieux surtout, il espérait que l'eau se remettre à couler sous les ponts du jour au lendemain.

Matt se leva à grand peine de son lit, vacillant, ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de sa table de nuit et attrapa un paquet de cigarette. Toujours assis, frissonnant dans la brise de fin d'été qui filait près de lui, un détail ne le choqua que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du tabac brûlant, ce craquement fin qui emplissait et illuminait la pièce. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert le tiroir, l'armoire ne grinçait plus. Sa tête pivota lentement et il eut un sursaut en voyant qu'à ses pieds en bois, une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre s'était immobilisée, les mains enfouie dans un sac. Il écarquilla les yeux, celle-ci était reconnaissable entre milles.

- Mello, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Matt en se levant.

Une respiration sifflante pour toute réponse, il déposa sa cigarette dans son cendrier, s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Quelque chose est arrivé ? Ça a un rapport avec-

- La ferme, coupa Mello d'une voix basse.

Son regard fouilla la pièce sans se fixer, hagard. Les mains toujours plongées dans son sac, il semblait hésiter, lança un regard vers Matt, et esquissa un léger mouvement entre le spasme et le hoquet avant de zipper brusquement la fermeture et de lancer le sac sur son épaule. Matt agrippa cette dernière.

- Tu t'en vas ? Toi ? chuchota t-il.

- Je crois.

- Tu... "crois" ?

Son pouce glissa sur la joue tâchée de Mello qui se dégagea et attrapa la poignet de la porte en hâte. Ses yeux étaient gonflés.

- Du sang ?

Son couinement se confondit avec le bruit de la porte qui se fermait déjà. Matt hasarda à travers la chambre en attrapant quelques vêtements qu'il enfila en hâte et poursuivit son ami qui filait en catimini vers le cul de sac du couloir. De l'autre côté se trouvait un bureau troué d'une grande fenêtre, constamment illuminé, constamment occupé, et devant lequel tous les pensionnaires de l'étage devaient passer pour sortir. La méthode était savamment inspirée des hôpitaux. Les hôpitaux s'inspiraient savamment des prisons, ou l'inverse.

Mello était accaparé à démonter la sécurité de la fenêtre avec un couteau suisse, le geste était rapide et assurée, habituel surtout. C'était là le chemin privilégié, mais plus tant secret, des fumeurs craintifs et des oiseaux de nuit, pour qui l'adolescence se trouve entre un feu de camp et une bière bon marché. Matt profita de son obstacle pour s'approcher à pas feutrés. Déjà, Mello déposait le mécanisme sur le rebord et se tint sur le toit. Constatant que le rouquin grimpait à son tour, il pesta :

- Laisse-moi !

- Pas toi, souffla Matt d'une voix presque désespérée. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Le blond lui lança un regard trouble, sourcils froncés. Le rouquin lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'arrêter dans son élan. Il se savait sensiblement plus musclé que son ami, et il savait aussi que cela avait le don d'irriter Mello plus que de raison.

- Mello ! Dis-moi quelque chose !

- Baisse le ton.

Matt lui secoua les épaules et perça son regard, la voix devenue aiguë.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est grave, ça doit être grave, putain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cette fois ?

- Bordel, mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Il le poussa en arrière. Matt prit une grande inspiration, clos les yeux en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre. Seule solution viable : un poing dans la figure. Dans ce même silence, le visage de Mello prit de nouvelles couleurs et il lui répondit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui fit faire trois pas en arrière au roux. Il eut un accès de toux, mains plantées sur le thorax, mais n'eut pas de répit avant que l'on fasse détaler ses goggles orange. Matt, excédé, le toisa avant de lui sauter dessus comme un fauve, le propulsant dos sur les tuiles et, malgré un claquement creux, Mello n'exprima aucune douleur.

Les ongles du félin se plantèrent dans la cuisse de Matt, qui eut un mouvement de recul, permettant au blond de prendre le dessus et de le frapper plusieurs fois en plein visage avec toute la force dont ses minces bras étaient capables.

- T'as un putain de cerveau, mais tu te bats comme une fillette, constata Matt qui attrapait les avant-bras de son adversaire pour rapprocher leur visage, en l'occurrence leur front, qui se cognèrent brutalement.

Ils furent sonnés et étourdis un instant. Dans l'étalage flou de couleurs qui s'agitait devant lui, Matt ne vit que la rage flamboyante éparpillée que même les frontières du visage de Mello ne savaient pas stopper. Hagard, il eut un sourire ironique alors que le blond s'approchait en passant ses bras autour de lui comme pour le consoler. Sourire qu'il perdit pour laisser place à un cri de douleur étouffé dès lors que des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se secoua pour se dégager de son emprise si bien que Mello perdit appui et glissa, agrippé à Matt.

Ils roulèrent sans contrôle sur quelques mètres, l'adrénaline montante alors qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils allaient tomber du toit. Un bruit de ferraille retentit : le pied de Matt venait de s'enfoncer dans la gouttière. Celle-ci ne tenait plus sur ses gonds. Ses ongles griffaient les tuiles sans qu'il n'arrive pas remonter, des jurons filaient hors de sa gorge et Mello, pantelant, attrapa vivement son bras.

- Crève pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

Halluciné, mains sur les genoux, Matt aurait voulu avoir l'humeur de lui adresser un salut militaire._ Chef oui chef. _A la place, il redressa son visage scindé d'un sourire espiègle et épongea son arcade sanglante avec sa manche.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, répéta-t-il.

Mello, stupéfait, cligna des yeux et inspira lourdement avant de se relever. Dans la pénombre, Matt crut voir un sourire, peut-être nerveux, filer sur son visage et après quelques instants d'hésitation, il tendit une main que Matt attrapa en se redressant totalement. Par dépit, ils conclurent un accord tacite. Ils descendirent du toit sans grande peine, puis atteignirent la palissade qui entourait tout le domaine de Wammy's House. De retour sur la terre ferme, Mello hésita à nouveau et s'engouffra dans les jardins denses de l'école.

- C'est ton sang ? demanda finalement Matt en le dévisageant.

Mello secoua la tête négativement, puis s'arrêta net : son visage pivota comme dans un sursaut en direction d'un point qui, s'il n'était pas éloigné, était plongé dans un brouillard de pénombre. Il se perdit dans quelques des paroles confuses. Son ami, stupéfait, suivit son regard, qui menait vers un chêne dont les racines imposantes formaient un lit, où reposait une petite silhouette recroquevillée.

Matt ne sut comment réagir, il eut voulu hurler, hurler à la mauvaise blague, il eut voulu protester mais nez à nez avec Near, allongé près d'un chêne planté là, il ne put que s'immobiliser, ahuri. Il y eut un long silence, troublé par la respiration alerte de Mello qui chuchotait d'une voix basse ce qui ressemblait à des prières, dans un état tel que personne n'avait dû un jour le voir ainsi. Il semblait être le premier à ne pas saisir la situation.

_Putain de lunatique_, songea Matt que la douleur frappait encore.

Le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils. Apprendre la mort de l'albinos ne lui procura pas la moindre émotion : ni peine, ni joie. A vrai dire, il fut étonné d'y être aussi insensible, il ne ressemblait que cette stupeur vive, que chacun ressent en contact avec la mort. Surtout la mort d'une personne si jeune. La mort soudaine, imprévisible et violente, celle qui vous ramène fondamentalement à votre propre fragilité. Pour tout dire, il n'y croyait pas vraiment : l'information était trop grosse.

Pourtant Matt savait, il savait que leur vie changeraient à jamais à cause de cette chose qui gisait là comme un petit animal dévoré et cette idée lui glaça le sang.

- Tu l'as tué...

Ils avaient été éduqués dans ce but, et pourtant, Matt n'aurait pu dire à la simple clarté de la Lune de quelle façon l'albinos avait été assassiné : sa chair était presque lacérée par endroit, son corps entier était couvert de marques et d'un sang puant qui sortait stagnait sur lui même dans sa bouche occupée à ras bord. En s'approchant un peu, il vit son nez brisé, son œil fermé tandis que l'autre, gonflé et vitreux, l'observait sans aucune émotion. Si sa bouche dégoulinait jusqu'à son cou, celui-ci, aux endroits à peu près épargnés laissait paraître quelques griffures rougeâtres et peu profondes, comme si Mello avait tenté de l'égorger à plusieurs reprises, sans succès, et s'était décidé à utiliser d'autres méthodes. Avait-il seulement utilisé un couteau, une arme quelconque ?

Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale et il s'accroupit en ignorant la nausée qui lui entravait la gorge puis passa une main sur sa carotide gauche, et sur son torse encore tiède, recouvert d'hématomes, sa chemise maculée de sang était déjà déboutonnée.

Juste pour s'assurer. Plus aucune pulsation.

- Tu l'as tué, répéta-t-il hébété, comme si ces mots étaient absurdes.

Il ne put empêcher une pensée de se faufiler dans son esprit alors qu'il retirait sa main : il fallait bien se réjouir d'une chose, s'il avait survécu, l'agonie qu'il subirait serait absolument ignoble et inhumaine. Il aurait peut-être fallu l'achever. Il se demanda -et l'espéra vaguement- si Mello ne s'était pas acharné sur son corps sans vie car, après tout, même s'il avait son sang sur le visage, il semblait n'avoir aucune marque, aucune blessure apparente qui aurait pu faire croire que l'albinos s'était défendu ou débattu.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait, d'ailleurs ? S'il s'était laissé mourir, suffoquant, crachant tout son sang sous la rage de Mello ?

Celui-ci qui s'était relevé en silence, attrapa l'épaule de Matt, qui eut un sursaut. La masse de ses cheveux se perdit dans sa nuque et ses bras l'étreignirent si désespérément qu'il crut sentir ses os se briser.

- Tu l'as tué Mello, tu as tué Near, dit-il encore alors que cette idée se frayait un chemin à travers son esprit, en sentant son cœur venir lui défoncer les côtes.

Mello avait une respiration irrégulière, dents serrées et bouche ouverte, comme celle d'un enfant en proie à la terreur, et Matt laissa maladroitement vagabonder ses mains salvatrices sur les cheveux, puis le flanc mince, androgyne du blond avec un poids enraciné au fond de l'estomac. La présence chaude entre ses bras lui insinuait, derrière toutes les émotions déferlantes en lui, une amertume légère et vicieuse qui faisait naître en lui un flot de doutes. Ses ongles félins transperçaient sa peau. Tous deux tremblaient. Les mots lui restaient bloqués dans la gorge, incapable de le repousser, de lui faire comprendre la moindre de ses pensées, juste de se laisser emporter à son étreinte comme on laisse une flamme courir près d'une marre d'essence, curieusement. Et Matt songea qu'il aimait le feu.

Naturellement magnifique, grandiose, capable de réchauffer un être jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, et de le tuer dans l'une des agonies les moins souhaitables. Valait mieux être consumée que de croupir, dans le fond.

* * *

**Yorkshire et Humbert**

**+ 5 jours**

S'offrant le luxe d'une nuit hors de la voiture, les adolescents s'étaient arrêtés sur le parking d'un magasin qui tombait en ruines. C'était un tel fouillis. L'enseigne laissait une trace fantôme et il n'y avait pas d'habitations à moins de quinze kilomètres. Des avis de destructions étaient peints à la bombe orange sur certains murs : 2001. On n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre fin à cette déchéance.

Matt frappa du poing et une nuée de poussières s'envola dans les airs. Lente et légère, elle déposa dans les airs un filtre granuleux qui recouvrit la laideur de leur abri pendant un instant, figé. Le lieu avait un certain charme, emprisonné sous le lierre et les graffitis, entouré d'arbres encore jeunes. Ils avaient pu apercevoir l'intérieur du bâtiment sans même y entrer grâce au trou béant qui avaient dû servir de vitrine.

Assis en tailleur sur un matelas troué, Matt reprit difficilement sa respiration alors que les grains par centaines lui entravaient la gorge. Pour seule source de lumière, une bougie vacillante coincée dans le goulot d'une bouteille vide.

Lui en tenait une d'un autre genre. Percée, le bouchon retiré et un crayon planté en son centre, sa douille laissait émanait une fumée blanchâtre. Trouver les matériaux pour fabriquer le petit bong devait lui avoir pris une heure, et c'était toujours ça de gagné. A part faire des sculptures de déchets et des concours de lancers de cailloux, ils n'avaient strictement aucun moyen de se distraire. Avec son herbe, Matt se perçait le cerveau en espérant toucher l'ennui.

- Tu penses vraiment à emmener les bonnes choses, disait Mello de temps à autres comme pour lui reprocher, avant d'engloutir goulûment la fumée à son tour.

Le rouquin devait reconnaître n'avoir jamais vu un autre s'enfiler des douilles avec une telle fougue. On eut dit offrir de l'eau à quelqu'un qui venait de traverser le désert ; et même Matt qui avait pourtant la gorge solide n'aurait pas su avaler de telles bouffées et à une telle cadence. Mello se droguait par dépit, dans le but de se vider un esprit trop fourmillant.

Tellement... tellement _plein_.

- Je suis comme l'indien qui fume la pipe quand les cow-boys tirent sur son peuple, dit Matt en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Mello toussait, la manche portée à la bouche.

- C'est avec des répliques comme ça que tu dragues ?

- Non. Pour draguer, j'ai juste besoin de faire croire que j'ai été élevé parmi des brutes à Moscou. Et puis, je les insulte en russe avec une voix suave. Elles tombent toutes.

Un petit rire.

- T'es un enfoiré.

- C'est juste mathématique. Tu comprendrais si t'étais pas...

Mello haussa les sourcils et pivota la tête brutalement. En croisant son regard, Matt fut prit d'un vif excès de toux : _Rien, rien. _Le blond inspira lourdement.

- Gay ? Je vois pas les choses si simplement.

Matt se contenta d'un regard qui disait : _on fait pourtant pas plus simple_.

- C'est un _moyen, _reprit le blond irrité. On se fout de qui ça peut être pour peu qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut_._

Matt émit un sifflement sincèrement impressionné.

- T'es un dur. En d'autres termes, tu pourrais coucher avec quelqu'un que tu détestes si ça te permettait d'atteindre ton but.

Mello eut un mouvement brusque et laissa tomber le bong sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, le rouquin fixa l'eau qui s'en écoulait, puis vers le regard de Mello tendu vers le néant.

Et il se rendit compte.

- Pas possible...

Mello se leva sur ses deux jambes et passa la porte, marmonnant qu'il allait faire un tour avant que son ami n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question.

Celui-ci porta son regard vers le plafond, abasourdi.

* * *

- Mello !

Pas de réponse.

- Mello !

Le vent sifflait comme un hurlement à ses oreilles et il sursauta en entendant un éclair au loin, résonnant par milles. Il lui semblait glisser sur le sol lorsqu'il se mit à courir sans direction ni but autre que de fuir une solitude soudainement oppressante et insupportable.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta quelques instants et son regard inspecta chaque millimètre des alentours, pendant un instant, il crût voir Mello partout; Mello derrière l'arbre, Mello la fougère, Mello dans un buisson. Cette idée le paniqua d'autant plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, finalement, Mello n'était nulle part. Il était seul, seul, seul.

_Putain il peut pas rester seul. Mello le sait. _

_Punition_

_ Putain putain putain_

Matt se mit à trembler, ou plutôt, à secouer tous ses membres. Son poing frappa un arbre. Respirer devenait difficile.

_« Laisse-moi sortir. »_

_Putain putain putain _

Matt comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, un peu. Il se savait perdu entre deux eaux, mais c'était tout.

Le vent ne lui soufflait plus qu'une voix, lointaine, brisée par bruit de fond indéfinissable. Un fouillis et qui lui donnait la nausée.

Il marcha à grands pas vers elle et tomba nez à nez avec leur voiture. Il força brutalement l'ouverture, puis aperçut le cadavre inoffensif de Near, ou plutôt sa silhouette recroquevillée dans le sac opaque qui était désormais son tombeau de fortune. Matt le fixait, l'oeil vitreux et la gorge serrée. Il eut la désagréable impression de s'être piégé en venant ici, car en y portant attention, il pouvait presque le voir... bouger à un rythme irrégulier. Il se mouvait, plaqua sa main sur la paroi du sac, chacun de ses doigts étaient parcourus de spasmes. Son corps entier tentait de se libérer d'une pression immense, prêt à briser la mort et à bondir à tout instant.

Le visage de Matt se froissa d'effroi sans qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement. Si le mort était vif, il sentait que lui même s'enfonçait dans un gouffre sans fond, noir, son sang bouillant ne lui indiquant qu'une direction : le sol.

_« Laisse-moi sortir. »_

Sursaut. C'était la voix monocorde de Near dont le murmure s'élevait dans l'air, parfaitement claire et audible. Elle se répercuta en millions d'échos dans l'esprit de Matt, qui fronça les sourcils comme pour assimiler toutes les informations qui lui percutaient l'esprit.

- Tu... Comment...

___« Laisse-moi sortir !»_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le corps se mit à frapper brutalement autour de lui, il hurlait, de peur, de colère, pleurait et Matt se recula en songeant avec stupeur que Near était encore en vie, qu'il s'était éveillé, là, terrorisé, confus, agonisant. Il dégagea rapidement cette idée absurde, pourtant... pourtant, tout se confondait sous la même lumière. Ce qu'il percevait était aussi réel que le vent sifflant et que l'herbe humide sous ses pieds déchaussés.

Near était mort, et c'était là une évidence, mais il _s'éveillait_, et c'en était une autre.

- Je vais le faire, cria-t-il gauchement pour couvrir la voix du mort.

Ce dernier semblait s'apaiser, Matt passa ses ongles sur le sac plastique et remarqua qu'il y avait là, un trou de la taille de son poing, dont il se servit pour l'arracher plus amplement, en découvrant la chair ensanglantée de son ancien camarade. Certains os avaient été mis à nus par les vers qui faisaient là leur festin. Il s'agissait de minuscules bêtes, gonflées par leur repas, plus blanches encore que la peau sur laquelle ils gigotaient. Toutes entourées des quelques mouches qui avaient dû parvenir à se faufiler dans la voiture en flairant la bonne affaire.

Bourdonnements. Matt sentit la nausée lui envahir la gorge et eut quelques hoquets, sur le point de vomir. Il ne put se résoudre à libérer son visage, il en avait déjà vu trop. Beaucoup trop.

_«Le code pénal t'interdit de souiller mon cadavre avec tes sucs gastrique,» prévint le cadavre en toute bonne éducation._

- Trop dégueulasse, articula difficilement Matt, les mains accrochées au coffre.

L'odeur de chaire pourrissante arrivait par vagues jusqu'à ses narines et Matt crut que tout l'oxygène avait été remplacée par cette émanation de mort. Celle-là même que l'on croise dans certaines chambres d'hôpitaux. Celle des tuméfiés dégoulinant de sang, de pus, et de sueur. Non. C'était pire. Il fit un pas en arrière et vomit. Son ventre se soulevait par spasmes.

- Pourquoi... enfin, qu'est-ce que tu-

_«Tu as besoin de t'asseoir, peut-être ?» _

- J'aurais...

La voix de Matt s'enraya.

- J'aurais dû me débarrasser de ta face de décoloré moi-même ! Maintenant, il...

S'emportant, le rouquin frappa d'un grand coup dans la voiture.

- Je dois avoir un putain d'inconscient de tordu pour imaginer un truc pareil ! Parler à un mort !

___«_Tu parles à un mort ?» 

La voix semblait sincèrement étonnée. Silence.

_«Un mort ou ton inconscient ? Tu n'as pas l'air certain, alors... puisque tu restes là, je suppose "un mort" ?» _

- L'un ou l'autre, je risque pas grand chose, marmonna Matt.

_____«_Tu crois ?» 

La main bougea à nouveau dans l'espoir de se dépêtrer de son emprise raidie et plus son bras apparaissait et s'élevait hors du sac, plus la vision d'horreur que l'adolescent avait sous les yeux devenait insupportable. Un bout de chair semblait ne plus tenir qu'à un fil, pendant mollement dans le fond du sac. Le sang ne s'écoulait pas mais s'étalait aux alentours dans des traces translucides, comme un citron que l'on aurait pressé jusqu'à ses limites.

_____«On peut jouer, alors ?_» 

Matt demeura silencieux, paupières plissées comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un projectile dans la figure.

_____«J'ai une devinette pour toi. Elle va te plaire. ______"Quel est le comble pour un orphelin ?" ______Alors ? Pas d'idée ? Mais tu sais pourtant. ______"C'est d'avoir des parents." ____Drôle, pas vrai ? C'est tellement banal. ____Il faudrait pouvoir féliciter les quelques parents qui laissent des enfants derrière eux en mourant. ____Et pas en les abandonnant ou en les maltraitant.____»_

- C'est plus compliqué que...

_____«Je ne prétends pas vous comprendre. ______Mais j______e comprends ceux qui ont pitié de vous. ______Ils ont peur. ______Vous avez goûté l'injustice au sein de votre mère. ____________Vous êtes des bombes à retardement. Des fous en puissance. ______Des sociopa-____»_

- Putain, ferme-la ! FERME-LA !

Le cadavre pouffa et Matt fit un pas en arrière, la main agrippée à son front bouillant.

_«Ça ne te fait "pas grand chose", alors ? Tu en veux d'autres ? Allons-y. "Qu'est-ce qui est moins que rien ?"__ »_

Ce ton, ce ton condescendant et toutes ces insinuations... Peu lui importait s'il n'était pas déjà fou tout court, le roux cette fois l'était d'une rage foudroyante. Matt leva soudainement sa jambe, d'un geste ample, il frappa le cadavre à l'intérieur du coffre. Sa chair était rigidifiée : ses coups se firent plus forts. Sa lèvre se déchira entre ses dents alors qu'il en envoyait un autre et écoutait ce qu'il considérait comme des notes macabres et consolatrices les bruits écœurants de chair éclatée qui en résultaient.

Ce fut de sa voix, ce fut de celle de l'autre, indissociables, qu'il répondit :

_- Ne jamais savoir s'il n'y a rien._

Les coups partirent sans qu'il ne les contrôle plus.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, "Near" ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus qu'au rythme des semelles en cuir sur son crâne, boîte au contenu liquide dont les restes de cerveaux se baladaient et se cognaient aux parois sans arrêt. Les mouches fuyaient et attendaient de pouvoir reprendre en main leur territoire en tournoyant frénétiquement à quelques mètres de lui.

_Crrrrack !_

Matt s'arrêta avec horreur, la poitrine haletante, le sac avait résisté à ses coups et sa tête n'était toujours pas visible à travers le plastique mais il lui semblait qu'il venait de lui donner un coup de trop dans la nuque. Sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée en morceaux. Son pied se retira et le craquement sinistre lui résonna à nouveau aux oreilles alors que cadavre se retournait lourdement sur lui-même.

Tout était silencieux. L'air manquait alors qu'il titubait, s'arrêtant et courant sans destination.

_Putain putain putain_

_Il est où ?_

* * *

Matt courait -plus ou moins- droit devant lui sans même savoir où pouvait se trouver Mello, l'esprit embrouillé ne lui offrant plus que des pensées tordues, tout autant que les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il lui semblait que chaque son était amplifié et il était certain que Mello, où qu'il fut, aurait pu entendre ses pas frappant l'herbe humide à toute allure dans la panique, ses plaintes discrètes et les froissements de son visage désemparé.

L'odeur salée de la mer lui parvint. Les dunes s'étalaient au loin, laissant place à des étendues de sables planes et mornes. La mer seulement éclairée par la faible lueur de la Lune semblait noire comme du pétrole, se mouvant dans des vagues gigantesques et emportant sur ses bords un écume blanche. Matt s'en approcha plus calmement, écrasant l'herbe et les déchets laissés là à ses pieds, puis se laissa glisser sur les vieilles dalles abîmées. L'étendue d'eau semblait interminable. Son regard vague et cerné de rouge semblait ne pas avoir le courage de s'en détacher.

Un tel vide.

Son visage pivota finalement, lentement, vers une tâche -une silhouette- au loin, plantée dans la mer .

- Mello … ? murmura t-il en plissant les paupières pour mieux l'apercevoir.

Matt fonça comme un dératé sans comprendre. Il attrapa le visage inerte du blond et le tira sur le sable sans un mot, tenant ses deux mains en griffant presque ses poignées. Il l'observa un long moment, les lèvres scellées.

- T'es mort ? demanda t-il faiblement.

Cette question ne lui paraissait désormais en rien absurde. Il le frappa d'un claque en plein visage, agenouillé. Une seconde fois, une troisième fois avec la même rage désespérée qu'il avait eu contre le cadavre de Near, peut-être la même que Mello avait eu en le tuant...

_Ce mort... qui parle ?_

- Réveille-toi... Lève-toi, putain !

_L'autre mort parle... alors pourquoi pas Mello ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi ?  
_

Il tâta sa carotide gauche, mais tremblait trop fort pour être sûr d'y percevoir une pulsation. Alors il plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine, et il pressa, encore, encore, sans compter, sans plus regarder. De sa bouche il soufflait tout l'air que son corps pouvait contenir. Matt suait des pieds à la tête et mourrait de chaud, sa respiration était lourde, comme le poids de ses vêtements trempés. De longues secondes passèrent. Finalement, Mello recracha une traînée d'eau, les yeux retournés dans ses orbites.

- Mal. Mal. J'ai..., articula le quasi-noyé.

Puis il se tût un instant, sûrement inconscient de ses propres paroles.

- _Désolé ! Désolé putain !_

Sa voix se fit hystérique et Matt se sentit au bord des larmes, entre le soulagement et la crise de nerfs totale. Les mains du blond s'agrippèrent au col de son pull dont les couturent craquèrent en l'élargissant. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, mais ils ne le regardaient pas, ils ne regardaient plus rien. Ils semblaient comme morts, vitreux, hagards. Ses lèvres violacées tremblaient, ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair de sa nuque.

- Je veux pas savoir ce qui se passe. Je m'en fous bordel ! Reprends tes esprits ! Réveille-toi avant que je ne décide de te remettre à la flo-

Sa phrase se termina par un râle de douleur alors qu'une mèche de cheveux venait de lui être arrachée. Le visage se Mello eut une expression douloureuse, un peu désespérée. Sa respiration se fit rapide sifflante et il se jeta sur Matt.

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas : leurs lèvres se cognèrent.

Matt fut étourdi un instant et poussé dos contre le sable, les mains du blond l'y enfoncèrent hargneusement, son genou contre son entre-jambe. Ses gestes étaient précipités comme s'il avait peur de manquer de temps ; Mello infiltra ses mains sous son pull et les balada sur son flanc. Matt gelait sur place et avait terriblement chaud, sa nausée ne le quittait plus. Ce devait avoir été la journée la plus étrange de son existence mais l'herbe vrombissait encore trop vivement dans ses veines pour qu'il ne songe à s'en indigner. Dans un sens, il parvenait même à comprendre. C'était l'aboutissement logique de la punition qu'on lui infligeait. C'était Mello : toujours imprévisible et pourtant parfaitement cohérent dans le but qu'il poursuit.

_Un moyen..._

Les lèvres fines du blond lui dévorèrent la bouche, puis le menton, et le cou... Sa langue laissait des traînées de frissons derrière elle. Matt lui agrippa les hanches, fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Mello lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, puis tenta de retirer son pull ou plutôt, de l'arracher dans son impatience. Leur haine s'échappait en râles incontrôlables, dans une respiration troublée. La sable humide leur rappait la peau et s'y collait sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde. Ils s'en voulaient. Tellement. Horriblement.

Ils ne se caressaient pas : leurs ongles se griffèrent.

Matt peignit ses cheveux trempés avec ses doigts, en tint deux mèches qu'il tira en arrière. Alors qu'il se cambrait pour l'embrasser, il y eut un flottement dans le temps. Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants entre les lèvres entrouvertes et les paupières closes de Mello. Les mains de celui-ci s'égaraient vers la bosse de son jean.

- C'est un _moyen_ ? murmura-t-il.

Il exhalait un souffle chaud dont Matt s'empara et le temps reprit son cours.

- Non, répondit finalement Mello sans briser leur étreinte.

Sourire. Ce que le rouquin demanda alors leur donna à tous deux l'envie d'être un peu plus bêtes.

- Alors... à qui est-ce que tu es en train de penser ?

Comme une claque. Mello rattrapa son souffle sans répondre autre chose que quelques jurons hallucinés, il se gratta le front et croisa le visage impassible de Matt. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, sa mâchoire se détacha de ses gonds. Si Mello suivait quelques règles que ce fut en ce monde, c'étaient les siennes. Ce qu'il considérait comme un moyen il y a de cela quelques minutes, il le considérait toujours comme tel.

En d'autres termes, Matt se savait n'être qu'un placebo.

Pire. Il comprenait que Mello n'avait pas seulement baisé Near. Ça, il aurait pu se le justifier.

Il l'avait fait avec passion. Et il souffrait désormais.

Mello, percé à jour, se creva de honte sur place, alors son ami ne lui adressa qu'un regard qui se voulait dur.

_Douloureux._ _Bordel._

- On rentre.

* * *

Mello était allongé en chien de fusil sur le matelas posé au sol, les jambes relevées par un débris pour laisser le sang s'écouler vers sa tête. Un tissu rugueux pour seul vêtement, il ne bougeait plus et sentait sa température refroidir à chaque instant un peu plus. Le temps filait dans une passoire et Matt se frottait le bras nerveusement, jusqu'à sentir sa peau partir en lambeaux sous la paume de sa main.

Son corps se cambra nerveusement sur le matelas et se laissa aller à une léthargie tendue, la joue collée contre les cheveux de Mello.   


- Il nous reste douze livres sur les cinquante qu'on avait trouvés.

- T'as dépensé la moitié dans les clopes.

- Et l'autre dans le chocolat.

Ils auraient pu passer la nuit à s'envoyer des constatations acides dans le coin de la figure mais Matt se leva en prenant l'initiative de faire un feu. Le corps de Mello trempé dans une eau à cinq degré était en hypothermie, tremblotant. Il avait la peau pâle, le nez dégoulinait d'eau, les yeux et le bout des doigts rouges carmin. Remuer ses lèvres violacées était devenu un effort considérable que Matt lui évitait volontiers. Pourquoi Mello s'était jeté à la mer ? Il s'en fichait. Ne rien savoir, ne rien entendre, ne rien apprendre de trop. Ses limites avaient déjà été largement franchies. Il était écœuré.

- Si la gamine avait eu suffisamment de fric sur elle, tu ne les aurais pas vus en train de se mettre sur la figure, tenta de positiver Mello qui observait son ami faire un tas de déchets combustibles.

Certes ils avaient été chanceux, mais ils avaient surtout déconné. Pour les deux gosses qui avaient grandi dans l'orphelinat le plus riche du pays, se priver était une hérésie et la frugalité une misère. Les tablettes de chocolat : de droit. Les clopes : de droit. Pas les plus dégueulasses, non-plus. Ils aimaient le luxe, le superflu, les voitures pimpantes, la technologie ronronnante, le confort. Leur simple existence valait bien cela.

En attendant, ils n'étaient que deux enfants à l'orgueil malade de ne manger que du riz et de dormir sans lit.

- Mets du bois, tu vas nous asphyxier avec ton tas de saloperies.

- Ça va être facile de trouver du bois sec en Octobre.

- C'est ce qu'il faut, marmonna Mello, vaguement vexé. Je sais ce qu'on peut faire, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. On a encore le porte-feuilles de ce type ?

Matt hocha de la tête et s'apprêta à sortir chercher des branches sèches aux alentours.

- Te la joue pas Batman alors que t'es pas capable de te lever, mon vieux.

_C'est qui le cerveau ?_ faillit rétorquer Mello, mais il se contenta de vomir une traînée d'eau salée.

* * *

**Wammy's House**

**+ 3 jours**

Roger semblait soucieux, ses mains moites tenaient le combiné du téléphone.

- La dernière génération peine à émerger, on n'amène peut-être... deux ou trois éléments prometteurs par an.

Soupir. De l'autre côté, on entendait le son d'ongles l'on tapote frénétiquement contre une tasse, puis une voix pensive :

- Simple problème statistique : il n'existe pas plus d'un million cinq cent milles surdoués à travers le pays, et trois fois moins d'orphelins, à l'intelligence même pas mesurable avant six ans.

Silence. Le vieillard reprit la parole :

- Les cellules de recrutements étaient efficaces il y a dix ans... vraiment... aujourd'hui elles sont...

- Je sais ce qu'elles sont.

- Sauf votre respect, L, vous avez perdu le contrôle.

Celui-ci but une gorgée et posa brutalement sa tasse.

- Cesse de porter tes jugements sur ce que tu ne comprends vraisemblablement pas.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

- Ça ne vient pas de m'effleurer l'esprit, ajouta-t-il, le projet entraîne forcément quelques dommages, mais ils en valent la peine. C'est ce que Watari voulait. Et c'est ce que je veux.

- Nous pourrions envisager d'autres méthodes. Moins _agressives_, soupira le vieil homme.

- Et je passerais les cinq prochaines années de ma vie à endiguer les nids de criminalité que cette décision aura provoquée, répondit L avec lassitude. J'ai déjà à faire.

- J'entends parler de problèmes plus graves que ceux que nous avions imaginé. Si l'opinion publique met à jour ces affaires... _sordides... _le gouvernement ne vous sera plus d'aucune aide. Quand votre carrière et le projet seront tombés en ruines, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

L ouvrait un paquet en plastique qu'il secoua pour reverser le contenu.

- Tu dois avoir du travail à l'orphelinat, Watari serait déçu de constater que tu perds ton temps avec ces histoires.

- A ce propos...

Le son de sa voix s'étouffait et il émit un râle gêné.

- Je...

- 'Oger ? héla L, la bouche manifestement pleine.

Ses doigts passèrent sur son sourcil qu'il massa énergiquement.

- Les enfants... Ils sont... agités ces derniers temps.

Inspiration. Comme une fusée :

- Trois d'entre eux ont disparu. Du jour au lendemain.

L laissa échapper un son interrogatif perdu entre la flopée de questions qui lui bondirent à l'esprit et les sucreries qui emplissaient sa bouche.

- Near, Mello et Matt ont disparu. Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui pourrait l'expliquer. La seule trace de leur départ est le verrou démonté d'une fenêtre au deuxième étage.

- Tu en parles comme si ça s'était passé il y a...

- Il y a bientôt... trois jours ?...

On entendit le bruit lointain d'un sachet qui frappe le sol et de son contenu qui s'éparpille en roulant.

- Tu as attendu tout ce temps avant de m'en informer ? demanda L dont la voix trahissait l'ahurissement.

- L... J'ai peur qu'ils...

- J'arrive, coupa-il tout en raccrochant.

* * *

Notes :

-Le point de vue de L nous donnera notre dose de tendres gaufres sucrées dans ce monde cruel. Je ne garantis pas qu'il soit IC... Vraiment pas l'habitude, désolée pour ça.

-Faire parler un cadavre, c'était rigolo... Bon, c'était dégueu, mais si ça vous choque, sachez que le prochain chapitre contient bien pire.

-Ceci est une fiction-mobile... Rien ne reste jamais en place ! (vous pouvez lancer vos petits cailloux) (ou juste éviter de lire les passages que vous connaissez déjà) (mais qui ont changé, certes) (j'en serais satisfaite un jour) (Un jour) (_glouglouglou_ *meurt noyée*)

J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ! :D Une review ça fait toujours plaisir tout plein (même si vous trouvez ça toupourri, au moins je saurais quoi en penser) ! A bientôt !


End file.
